Remix of Gravitation
by VladTheImpaler413
Summary: Chap. 3 Now up! Past the Point of No Return.
1. Room of Angels

Inspired by the song "Room of Angel" from Silent Hill 4: The Room.

I do not own Gravitaition, I just wish I did!!!

_Italics are song._

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

_You lie, silent there before me._

_Your tears, they mean nothing to me._

_The wind, howling at the window._

_The love, you never gave, I give to you._

_Really don't deserve it._

_But now, there's nothing you can do._

_So sleep, in your only memory of me._

_My dearest mother._

Eiri Uesugi was sixteen when he killed Yuki Kitazawa and two other men. He will never forget that day. He had shot them all.

Yuki was the first to die. The other two followed shortly. All that was left was three bodies lying in blood. Silence hung thick in the air as he watched the life ebb away from the only person he had ever come to loving.

_Here's a lullabye to close your eyes._

_Goodbye._

_It was always you that I despised._

_I don't feel enough for you to cry._

_Oh well._

_Here's a lullabye to close your eyes._

As Kitazawa took in his last breathes, a new emotion other than saddness took over Eiri. Betrayal, hate, and anger became his new emotions. Now that he thinks back on it, his tears were probably only of fright. Not saddness, but by pure terror. Even as Tohma comforted him, Eiri knew that these new emotions would be what he wants to be forever. A sort of shield.

That day Eiri no longer accepted being the happy go lucky guy he was before.

That day he became Eiri Yuki.

_Goodbye. Goodbye.....Goodbye._


	2. Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me

Inspired by the song " Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me." by Tata Young.

I do not own Gravitaition, I just wish I did!!!

_Italics are song._

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

_I pick all my skirts to be a little to sexy._

_Just like all my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty._

_When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy._

_Can't change the way I am._

_Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy me._

Shuichi Shindo was known to be sexy. Whether he did it intetionally or accidently he was always sexy. Yuki was all to aware of this fact. From the way he moved his hips to a song, to the way he dressed. Yuki also (despite what excuse he had to come up with) made sure that Shuichi stayed within line.

"But Yuuukiii!!! This is my stage costume!!!"

"I don't care! You're not wearing it brat!"

"But it's the only way I'll get recognized!"

Currently both men were fighting over the stage costume which consisted of a neon pink tank top complete with neon pink shorts that were so short that Yuki could have sworn that they were for a hooker. The whole outfit was complete with thigh high neon pink boots. Yuki had let things slide before, but this was it!

Yuki and Shuichi had been arguing for a good hour when an idea came over the pink haired man.

"Yuki." said Shuichi in a low voice while lowering his head and looking at Yuki with lowered lashes.

"What brat?" Yuki snapped back already taking note of Shuichi's sudden switch in behavior.

" The concert is not for another five hours." Shuichi said in sultry and sleek tone while turning away from Yuki as if to walk away.

" What the Hell is that supposed to mean?"

" Well, you're whole family are monks right?" By this time Shuichi had walked ten paces away from Yuki heading towards thier room.

"Yeah. So?"Shuichi stopped and turned his head ever so slightly to his left and said in the same sleek and sultry tone,"Well why don't you come and "bless" this outfit?"

Yuki needed no encouragement to take Shuichi to thier room and "bless" the outit.

Ah yes, Shuichi was naughty despite what everyone else thought. How Shuichi had ever fooled everyone into thinking that he was an innocent angel was beyond Yuki. If anything, Shuichi was just about as naughty a Yuki. The moans coming out of the bedroom were a good indication.

A few hours later found Shuichi screaming to Yuki about how he was going to be late.

"No Yuki! I have to get going or K-san will shoot me!" Shuichi wailed while frantically trying to get himself decent.

"Oh come on. You have another hour."

"No!! End of dicussion!"

"Hey brat! I told you you're not wearing that!

"Yes I am!" And with that Shuichi slammed the door to apartment and was gone.

'Funny, Shuichi is sexy, naughty, and bitchy.' Yuki thought to himself wryly as he lit himself a cigarette.

'Just like a woman.'

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hahahaha!!! I thought this song fit Shuichi the most!!!


	3. Past the Point of No Return

Inspired by the song " Past the Point of No Return." from The Phantom of the Opera.

I do not own Gravitaition, I just wish I did!!!

_Italics are song._

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Past the point of no return, the final threshold._

_Our games of make believe are at an end._

_Past all thought of "if" or "when," no use resisting._

_Abandon thought and let the dream descend._

Shuichi had barely come home and taken off his shoes, when a flash of gold hair came and scooped him up in his arms. Lips were already pressed to his with a hungry sort of passion. Fire coursed through each others veins as they devoured each other. After a month of not seeing each other, the burning feeling intensified to the point where each could have sworn that they had spontaniously combusted.

_What raging fire shall flood the soul?_

_What rich desire unlocks its door? _

_What sweet seduction lies before us?_

_Past the point of no return, the final threshold._

_What warm unspoken secrets will we learn?_

_Beyond the point of no return._

Shuichi was not at all unfamiliar with this sort of behavior. It always happened when they were seperated for a long time. And Shuichi wondered if Yuki loved him or if was just using him. But nevertheless, Shuichi welcomed the affections all the same. He couldn't help but relish in the feelings and let himself drown in the river of flames that made up his blood stream.

_You have brought me to that moment where words run dry._

_To that moment where speech disappears in to silence, silence._

_I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why._

_In my mind I already imagine, our bodies entwining,_

_Defenseless and silent, and now am here with you._

_No second thoughts, I've decided, decided._

These moments were the reason Shuichi never left Yuki. He felt so trapped in Yuki's arms, and yet he wished to never escape. It was his own sort of haven even if it could only be for a while. It was a dark warm haven where only he and Yuki existed. Together in the darkness of thier bedroom where they could worship each other. It was this that he could only anticipate when they returned to each other.

_When will the blood begin to race?_

_The sleeping bud burst into bloom?_

_When will the flames, at last, consume us?_

They would spend hours remembering every detail of each other. Yuki would pay Shuichi's neck special attention and litter it with kisses and bites that would leave small bruises. 'Mine!' was what Yuki thought of every time he would bite. Meanwhile, Shuichi would cling to Yuki as if he would fall off the face of the earth if he didn't. Each touch that Yuki administered to Shuichi would make him melt and practically beg for more. Whatever they had to say to each other could wait until later. Each passing minute would bring them closer to thier own release.

_Past the point of no return, the final threshold._

_The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn._

_We've past the point of no return._

After the flame died down, each of thier appetites for each other sated, they would hold each other to regain some sort balance. They would lay there and watch each other as if they had never seen each other. Shuichi would always become so disoriented (or as Yuki would delicatly put it "fucked senseless.") after these sessions that he couldn't function. Everything was topsy-turvy for him. He always wondered how Yuki could recooperate so quickly. It took him at least an hour or so to make sense of anything.

'God my ass hurts!' Shuichi thought about an hour later when Yuki finally got up to light a cigarette. 'I swear I'm not going to walk for a week.' With that last thought Shuichi rolled over and fell into a blissful sleep.


End file.
